En Ésta No
by Ary Masen
Summary: Ellos se aman, sus corazones retumban a un mismo ritmo, pero su amor es imposible, su amor no debe ser. ¿En un mundo donde el amor es cada vez más escaso podrán ellos encontrar la manera ser felices?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo NO me pertenecen…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Han tenido impulsos, cosas locas, ideas extraordinarias que necesitan ser contadas… Bueno esta es una de ellas, yo no debería estar aquí, pero tuve un impulso, espero les guste.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En ésta no**

 **No coinciden nuestros universos**

 **Ni podemos escribir un verso**

 **Que describa nuestro amor**

 **.**

 **En** **Ésta No**

 **Sin Banderas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...Ella...**

.

.

Levanté el rostro para verlo atarse la corbata a través del espejo; la camisa blanca que usaba esa mañana se adhería a los duros músculos de su espalda.

Sus movimientos eran pausados, sabía que tenía prisa, pero siempre tomaba su tiempo cuando estábamos a punto de decirnos adiós.

Me moví lentamente, desnuda bajo las sábanas blancas, mi cuerpo recordando la noche que habíamos pasado juntos. Nos conocíamos hace años, nos amábamos hace poco, pudimos haber sido felices, aún más de lo que lo somos, pero el destino se había empecinado a que ésta era nuestra manera.

A la brava, a la fuerza, escondiéndonos.

Me aferré a su almohada, olía su champú, ese toque fuerte y varonil que hacía que se me olvidara todo.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la pequeña banda de oro que nos separaba, me observó un par de segundos a través del espejo, como yo lo observaba a él; esta noche volveríamos a vernos, pero sólo seriamos extraños, nos daríamos miradas furtivas, nos rozaríamos accidentalmente, todo sería inocente, nadie vislumbraría lo que se ocultaba bajo un guiño o un pestañeo. Sólo él, sólo yo.

—Ella se ira a Milán en un mes—colocó la sortija en su dedo.

—Lo sé

—Volveremos a vernos

—Lo sé también—intenté sonreír, no se había marchado aun y lo extrañaba, caminó hacia mí sentándose a un lado de la cama—Quisiera que fuera diferente.

Incorporándome acaricie su mejilla. —Yo también.

—¿Nos veremos esta noche? —asentí—¿Te pondrás sexy para mí?

—Lo haré. —unió su frente a la mía y yo acaricié sus mejillas uniendo nuestros labios una vez más.

—No permitas que te toque...

—No puedo no evitarlo.

—Inténtalo... Yo también lo haré— quise creerle. — Tengo que irme —me dio un último beso antes de levantarse.

—Tal vez en otra vida—murmuré.

Él se tensó

—Tal vez en otra vida...

.

.

.

kizz

y


	2. Chapter 2

Nada me pertenece, crepúsculo es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Qué lindo que aún me recuerden… como dije esta historia es un impulso, por esta razón no puedo darles un día especifico de actualización, aun no sé si será final feliz o final triste los personajes están contándome su historia, vamos a ver cómo les va, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias a mi Alle, por ayudarme con la corrección de este cap.

.

.

.

 _No dejes que nadie sólo yo_

 _Te haga el corazón pedazos_

 _Que el tiempo decida por los dos_

 _Espero no equivocarnos._

 _Es egoísmo que contigo_

 _Prefiero estar, aunque me duela_

 _Hay palabras que cortan que importa_

 _Soy así cuando se trata de ti._

 _Solo Yo_

 _Prince Royce /Sofía Reyes_

 _._

 _._

 _._

… _ **.Él…**_

Uno de los socios de mi padre hablaba sobre la elección del nuevo presidente, particularmente la política no me parece atractiva, soy consciente que la mayoría de los políticos son bastardos corruptos que luchan para obtener la mejor tajada de pastel.

Soy un ciudadano común que se esfuerza cada día para mantener la empresa de mi abuelo en pie, así que solo sonreía por cortesía mas mi atención estaba en el hielo que se derretía en mi vaso de whisky, ella aún no llegaba. Me había costado la mitad de mi vida dejarla desnuda en la cama de nuestro refugio en la mañana.

Haber mandado a mi esposa a ese caso en Londres con Fred había sido una idea genial.

La había tenido dos semanas para mí; mis labios besando los suyos, mis manos tocando su piel... La amaba. Odiaba tanto que fuera la otra, pero odiaba aún más que ella fuese de otro.

Ambar llegó a mi lado, tenía un vestido última colección de algún diseñador famoso, que se adhería a su cuerpo como un guante.

—¿Bailamos guapo? —me despedí del grupo de hombres a mi lado para acompañar a mi esposa a la pista de baile, había una canción suave como a ella le gustaban... Ella ¿dónde demonio estaba? Ambar me abrazó y comenzó a moverse al compás al compás de la música, —Estas como ido—expresó en mi pecho.

—Solo abrumado, no sé con qué va a salir papá a la hora el discurso.

—Lo que haga será para el bien de la compañía...—acarició mi nuca— Te extrañe guapo.

Sonreí su mirada se encontró con la mía.

—También te extrañé, linda

Falso, mentiroso, cobarde...

—¿Me lo demostraras cuando leguemos a casa? — "No dejes que te toque, yo no lo haré"...

—Por supuesto—Arqueé una de mis cejas queriendo parecer convincente, cuando todo lo que deseaba era embriagarla tanto que olvidara la idea de tener sexo esta noche.

Ambar se puso en puntillas para alcanzar mis labios, no podía negarme, no podía.

Cobarde...

La besé, deseando que fuese otro cuerpo, otros labios, otro aliento, la besé con ímpetu, con pasión y desespero.

Ambar se apartó de mi jadeando, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de incitarme a girarla, fue cuando la vi.

El dolor en sus ojos fue algo que me quemó por dentro, ella estaba hermosa lucía un vestido color rojo con amplio escote, hecho de tul y encaje de estilo sirena, sé que tenía zapatos altos porque estaba casi a la altura de Frederick.

Saber que me había visto dolió, saberla con él dolió a un más.

Fred dijo algo en su oído y ella se aferró a su brazo, el colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y entonces la besó

Sentí que el corazón se me partía en mil pedazos


	3. Chapter 3

Nada me pertenece es Meyer la creadora de Crepúsculo.

.

.

.

¡Hola a todo el mundo a que no esperaban verme tan pronto!

¡Bueno, van a tener que darme una mano y agradecer en nuestros Review a Cinthya! Cinthy muñeca hay un refrán muy popular en mi país. "Vive y deja vivir" quien se vio más ridícula tú dejando ese mensaje lleno de odio y en el que claramente te ves re ardida… O yo que use mi imaginación para crear algo nuevo.

Demos las gracias a Cinthia y al impulso que me dio escribir este mini Cap, muñeca aquí tienes tus 15 minutos de fama… Disfrútalos querida.

El capi esta sin corregir, apareció de repente y puff! Desde ya pido excusas por los errores que se puedan encontrar.

Sin más mis niñas los dejo con el cap de hoy

.

.

.

Como quisiera,

poder vivir sin aire.

Como quisieeera,

poder vivir sin agua.

Me encantaría,

quererte un poco menos

.

…Vivir sin Aire..

Mana

.

.

.

…..Ella….

Ver como la besaba me trajo a la realidad, nuestra realidad, no éramos más que dos amantes ocasionales, ambos con vidas resueltas con responsabilidades y compromisos.

—¿Estas bien cariño? —Fred me observaba con amor, me sentí sucia ante su mirada y bajé el rostro mirando a la nada mientras en mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la forma como él la besaba, era su pasión lo que me había atraído de él.

Fred tomó mi mentón al tiempo que colocaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja mientras murmuraba lo hermosa que me veía; cuando sus labios se acercaron a los míos, quise cobrar venganza.

Soy una perra vengativa... Lo odiaba, lo odiaba casi con la misma intensidad con la que la amaba.

" _No dejes que te toque_ " había dicho _" Yo no lo haré_ "

Y la estúpida quinceañera que aún vivía en mi le había creído, sus mentiras, sus besos falsos... Sus palabras que no eran más que solo eso, palabras.

¿Por qué no podía yo besar a mi esposo, pero él sí podía besar a Ambar?

Cuando los labios de Fred tocaron los míos me deje llevar por los recuerdos de esta mañana cuando él y yo encerrados en la habitación de nuestro refugio nos entregamos al deseo sin importarnos nuestra situación, era como si una película estuviera reproduciéndose de bajo de mis parpados.

Quería a Fred, lo quería de manera diferente, Fred me daba un tipo amor tranquilo, completamente opuesto al del hombre que ahora me miraba con ira y dolor mezclados.

El doctor Willis, uno de los socios se acercó hasta nosotros, el olor de su colonia era fuerte y combinado al tabaco que se consumía lentamente entre sus labios, me produjo arcadas, me disculpe con Frederick con la excusa de tener que ir al tocador, necesitaba alejarme de la pista de baile, la pista donde él y Ambar parecían flotar lentamente.

No iba a llorar, no era de esas...

Empujé la puerta del tocador observándome en el espejo, no tenía problemas con mi apariencia, aun así, me sentía hermosa en el vestido rojo que Fred me había traído desde Londres.

Saqué el lápiz labial para retocarme justo al tiempo que la puerta se abría y él se introducía dentro del baño.

—Este es un baño de damas—él rió, fue una risa sarcástica antes de avanzar hacia mí como el depredador que era, cuando su mano alcanzo mi rostro me aleje de él.

—¡La besaste! —no supe en que momento salieron de mí las palabras.

—Me devolviste la jugada muñeca. — tomó mi mentón con sus manos, sin ejercer presión en mi rostro.

Me zafé de su amarre golpeándolo en el pecho. —¡Te odio!

—¡También te odio! —sus manos agarraron mis hombros con fuerza—Odio lo que me haces sentir, ¡eres una bruja!

—Odio no poder dejar de verte— dije reteniendo las lágrimas.

No iba llorar...

—Odio que me duela verte con él. —su voz se quebró.

—Odio que te vayas después de una noche juntos—me aferró a su pecho.

—Odio que otro te toque. —dijo entre dientes.

—Odio que yo no te pueda tocar cuando quiera. —era cierto odiaba tener que tocarlo a escondidas.

—Odio amarte tanto—la fachada cayó, dolía, dolía tanto.

—No más de lo que yo odio amarte a ti. —estaba cansada de nuestro intercambio así que cuando sus ojos se mantuvieron en los míos mientras rostros se acercaban no hice nada para luchar, en cambio lo besé y nuestro odio se expresó con labios, labios lascivos y movimientos arrítmicos, con nuestras manos que vagaban libres por nuestros cuerpos... Odiábamos lo que éramos y aun así no podíamos dejar de serlo, esta era nuestra verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia solo es un loco impulso…

Mil gracias a mi amiga Kire por la edición de este minicap

.

.

 _Dime cuál fue mi error_ _  
_ _Si mi único delito solo fue amarte_ _  
_ _Hoy soy el perdedor_ _  
_ _Que me ha robado el truco para enamorarte_ _  
_ _Y dime que me amas aunque sea mentira_ _  
_ _No puedo negarte, los celos me están matando_ _  
_ _Y dile en su cara, que aún por mí suspiras_ _  
_ _Me parte el alma no volver a verte_ _  
_ _Y dime que me amas aunque sea mentira_ _  
_ _Ya ves que no hay nadie como yo_ _  
_ _Y dile en su cara, que aún por mí suspiras_ _  
_ _No te engañes, no me olvidarás_

 _._

 _ **El Perdedor**_

 _ **Maluma**_

.

.

…Él…

.

.

Él beso fue urgido, necesitado paso de ser voraz a ser salvaje, ella se aferró a mi camisa como si fuese un salvavidas, sus lágrimas mojaron mis manos que agarraban sus mejillas, me sabían a hiel sobre mis labios

Dolía, dolía

¿Porque el amor tenía que doler? ¿Porque nuestro amor nos mataba lentamente?

Amar es libertad no, ¿Dónde estaba la nuestra? nosotros no teníamos grilletes, teníamos anillos de bodas, el de ella la unía a Fred. el mío a Ambar.

Maldita sea el día que dije si quiero

¿Quién demonios quiere poder cuando no puede tener amor?

Ella me golpeo una vez más, sus sollozos siendo atrapados por mis labios

¿Porque? ¿Porque tenía que lastimarla?

el sabor salado de sus lágrimas fue remplazado por el metalizado sabor de la sangre... Mi sangre

—¡Basta! —su grito se estrelló justo en mi pecho— Basta por favor... Por favor, ya no más— se abrazó a su misma.

Acaricie mi labio con mi pulgar me había mordido, pero poco me importaba la sangre que corría por mi barbilla, intente acercarme y por primera vez desde que esto comenzó ella huyo de mí.

—No.…— fue un susurro roto.

Lo sabía, su postura en la mañana me había dicho lo cansada que estaba, quería más, yo también lo quería.

Quería ser lo último que viera al dormir, y lo primero que observara al despertar.

Dolía, dolía no ser libre para ella.

Limpie la sangre de mi labio y me acerque a ella atrayéndola a mis brazos al principio lucho luego la dejé sollozar contra mi pecho.

Quería arrancarme el corazón del pecho si eso hacía que ella dejara de llorar.

—Shstt—acaricie su cuello con temor de estropear su peinado.

—No puedo seguir con esto, Fred ... Fred no lo merece.

—¿Y nosotros? ¿Nosotros lo merecemos? — su sollozo ahogado fue mi respuesta.

—No puedo más.

—Por favor—ahora era yo el que suplicaba. —Dame tiempo, por favor.

—No puedo.

—Te necesito.

—Y yo a ti.

—No podemos solo borrar lo que ha pasado entre los dos.

—Lo sé

—¿Entonces? —la separe de mí y acaricie sus mejillas—Te amo.

—Fred va encargarse de la oficina en Londres— él se iba, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió sobre mi rostro—Voy a irme con él.

la sonrisa en mi rostro quedo congelada, sin embargo, antes que pudiese decir algo ella salió del baño, sin importarle su maquillaje corrido, sin importar estar partiendo mi corazón en mil pedazos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo NO me pertenecen…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sé que he estado ausente, Max no me deja salir de su cama ¡Nos preparamos para la segunda parte de enséñame!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor**

 **decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control**

 **que despertamos abrazados con ganas de seguir amándonos**

 **pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro AMOR**

 **.**

.

Cuanto daría

Ana Gabriel

.

Me aleje de él sintiendo mi corazón romperse con cada paso, era lo mejor para él, era lo mejor para mí y para Fred y Ambar, no éramos simplemente él y yo eran las personas que nos rodeaban y amaban.  
caminé hasta llegar al jardín del hotel donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de aniversario, sin importar mi rimel corrido y mis ojos anegados en lágrimas.  
me senté sobre una pequeña banca en medio de unos rosales, no podía permitirme llorar más, no podíamos seguir así, alguno de los dos tenía que colocar un alto y llevaba semanas intentando ser yo la que dijera basta.  
Decir las palabras, había sido difícil para mí, ver su sufrimiento había sido como si alguien me quemara desde adentro, pero lo hecho ya estaba, no podía volver atrás aunque mi corazón estuviera roto, aunque mi alma se sintiera vacía. Respiré fuertemente calmándome un poco, esto no me hacía bien a nadie hacia bien.  
Es lo mejor...  
saque de mi bolso lo necesario para retocar mi maquillaje, en el fondo de mi ser deseaba que el viniera, que me buscara que me pidiera que no terminara esto, que dijera que me amaba como tantas veces lo había dicho, que me llevara a nuestra burbuja perfecta y me hiciera el amor como la primera vez.

Sin pausas pero sin prisas, por un momento me permití recordar, porque de ahora en adelante solo los recuerdos de su piel junto a la mía me mantendrían fuerte y alejada de sus labios, de su cuerpo, de su ser.  
en las noches cuando cerrara mis ojos evocaría el sabor y la textura de sus labios, el sonido acompasado que era su respiración cuando el sueño lo vencía, recordaría como mi cuerpo era arcilla en sus manos y como él como un buen alfarero me moldeaba a su merced.  
mi vida ahora estaría enfocada en los recuerdos.  
Limpie la furtiva lagrima que descendió sobre mi ahora arruinado maquillaje. justo en el momento que unos relucientes zapatos negros se colocaban justo frente a mí.  
—¿Estas bien?—La voz de Frederick se escuchó preocupada, mi llanto se intensifico porque amaba a Fred, pero no de la misma manera, ni con la misma intensidad como lo amaba a él.—Nena me estas asustando... ¿Necesitas que te lleve a un doctor? ¿es el bebé?  
Y solo le basto decir esa última palabra para que mi corazón se rompiera aún más y mi cuerpo convulsionara al sonido ahogado de las lágrimas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo NO me pertenecen…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **gracias a Melina Aragon por la corrección de este capi! Espero lo disfruten...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El silencio te destrona,**

 **y el vacío en mi interior**

 **se hace eterno y me devora,**

 **hay un abismo entre los dos.**

 **Te llevas la triste rutina,**

 **el insulto y el asco,**

 **la angustia de verme a tu lado feliz.**

 **Y te llevas el rencor y el reproche,**

 **los mensajes de noche,**

 **mientras yo fingía dormir.**

AHOGÁNDOME EN TU ADIÓS

Pablo Alborán

.

.

Me quedé estático, sin poder reaccionar, sin saber qué decir.

Ella había dicho basta ¡Basta! Había puesto un punto final a lo que habíamos empezado hacía meses atrás.

El pecho me dolía, sentía el corazón ardiendo en brazas, mis pulmones se contraían dolorosamente, la amaba, la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie y si ella se iba…

Golpeé el espejo del baño con toda mi fuerza asustando a un par de mujeres que entraban, grité y maldije mi maldita vida, maldije el día que le había dicho que sí a Ámbar, el día que me casé cerrando las puertas a todo lo que sentía por ella.

¡Diablos! Aún recuerdo el día que papá la había llevado a casa. Yo tenía tan sólo diez años y era el niño mimado de mi madre, hasta que ella llegó y mi madre la amó y pasó más tiempo con ella que conmigo. Intenté odiarla con todas mis fuerzas pero los años pasaron y ella se fue volviendo una mujer, su cuerpo se desarrolló completamente y mis pensamientos se nublaron con sus formas. Fue entonces cuando empecé a follar incontrolablemente con todas las chicas que me sonreían, necesitaba sacarla de mi sistema, de mi cabeza, ¡sacarla de mi puta vida!

Pero ninguna olía como ella, hablaba como ella o se sonrojaba como ella.

Ella era perfecta.

Y la primera vez que la besé, esa primera vez que no pude controlarme y dejé que mis impulsos me gobernaran que mis labios acariciaran los suyos.

Ese día me perdí por completo, si cerraba los ojos podía ver a mi yo de diecinueve años besándola contra la puerta del baño mientras ella con sus tímidas manos tocaba mi rostro y abría su boca para que yo la sometiera a mis deseos.

Y la primera vez que la tuve bajo mi cuerpo, esa primera vez cuando la hice mía.

¡Demonios!

Golpeé de nuevo el vidrio sin importar que mi mano estuviera sangrando y empezaba a inflamarse.

Lo golpeé con la ira que recorría mi cuerpo porque había sido un maldito cobarde.

Lo golpeé para no sentir el dolor agonizante que salía de mi pecho.

Para sentir algo que no fuese mi corazón rato.

—Cariño. —La voz preocupada de Ámbar llegó a mis oídos, sin embargo, seguí golpeando el vidrio como si fuese un saco de boxeo—. ¡Te vas a lastimar! —Su cuerpo me abrazó desde mi espalda y traté de quitarla de encima, pero ella no me dejó. Ámbar había sido modelo aun lo era en pocas ocasiones, pero más allá de su cuerpo escultural y su cara de muñeca de porcelana, nadie podía imaginar lo fuerte que era. Ámbar era mi otra mitad me entendía a niveles insospechados—. Basta ya, niño bonito. —Su amarré se tornó aún más fuerte—. Te estás haciendo daño.

—La perdí… —Mi voz fue rota.

—Bebé…

Me aparte de su lado y salí del baño, sin importar que mi mano palpitaba de dolor, necesitaba aire, no podía seguir con esta farsa, a lo lejos escuchaba a Ámbar llamarme, había dicho que ella era mi otra mitad, pero no mi alma gemela y mi corazón sangraba aún más que mi mano por la pérdida de ella.

Vi con impotencia como Fred besaba su sien mientras esperaba que el valet trajera su auto, él acarició su espalda y ella se recostó en su pecho

¡Maldita!

Caminé dos pasos hacia ellos, quería golpearlo a él por tocarla, quería tomarla a ella echarla a mi hombro y salir corriendo como un cavernario. Quería… Quería amarla sin que tuviéramos que escondernos.

—No hagas algo estúpido, corazón. —La mano de Ámbar en mi hombro me hizo girar a verla, tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba con lástima—. Tenemos que ir al hospital, puedes tener vidrio incrustado en las heridas, he hablado con el administrador y dejado un cheque para reparar los daños. —Acaricié su rostro con mi mano sana y ella tomó mi mano para atraerme a su cuerpo y abrazarme, por el reflejo de la puerta vi como sus ojos oscuros anegados en lágrimas me observaban, mientras que Fred encendía el auto y se marchaba llevándose al amor de mi vida.


End file.
